In the dusty library
by angelic.snowflake
Summary: I knew enough about Draco Malfoy to know that he was not someone that I ever wanted to be stuck in detention with.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a little something I wrote while I was waiting for class to start this morning. This will be a romance story - although there won't be any romance for the first couple of chapters - and since my OC Angel is a guy, I guess I ought to warn you that this will be a BL story.

Also I have no idea when I'll post the next chapter because I currently have like 3 other stories I'm writing (not to mention there's a buttload of homework I need to do).

Reviews of the nice kind are always welcome!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Guys … I don't like this …"

"Angel, c'mon! There's no rule against students in the kitchen." Charlie said and slapped me on the back rather harshly while Justin gave me an encouraging nod.

"There are if said students visit the kitchen **in the middle of the night**!" I retorted in a hushed voice and looked around cautiously. "Look, in a few hours it will be time for breakfast. Can't you guys wait until then to eat?"

_If we get caught we are going to be in so much trouble!_

Charlie went to a huge painting of a bowl of fruit and started tickling the pear. When it turned into a knob he took it and turned it, opening the door and stepping into the kitchen. Justin grinned and pushed me forward.

_This isn't going to end well …_

"Guys, let's go back." I whispered and turned around.

_Uh-oh…_

I gulped as I saw professor Snape standing directly behind me. When did he manage to come so close? And why hadn't we heard him move?

"U-uh …." I flushed.

"What do we have here? Three hufflepuffs out of bed." Snape said in his lazy, deep voice. "Professor Sprout will be simply delighted to learn that you three are willing to spit on all the measures we've taken for your safety just so that you can get some food."

I bit my lower lip as I glanced at my friends. I didn't really blame them: if I truly didn't want to get into trouble then I would have stayed in bed. I sighed.

"Sir … We're really sorry. We didn't mean to …"

"Spare me your explanations." Snape frowned. "Fifty points will be deducted from Hufflepuff and you three get detention next Saturday and Sunday."

"But … Sir, if we have detention then we won't be able to visit Hogsmeade!" Justin exclaimed.

"Then you should have thought twice before breaking your curfew!" Snape hissed. "Now get back to bed before things get even worse for you!"

I sighed as I slowly headed towards the common room, followed by Justin and Charlie.

_I __**knew**__ it. I knew that we'd get in trouble!_

* * *

I sighed. Not only did I have to stay in detention as the other students headed to Hogsmeade, but I was also separated from Justin and Derek. While they had to help professor Sprout with preparing fertilizer for her plants – an admittedly unpleasant task, but at least they were together and with a teacher who realized that sneaking out for a snack was not the worst thing that a student could do – I had to stay with Madam Pince and re-write the library catalogue. And I had to do this with Draco Malfoy – probably the nastiest person in the school.

We'd actually never spoken before, thankfully. Still I knew enough about Draco Malfoy to know that he was not someone that I ever wanted to be stuck in detention with. He was an arrogant, foul-mouthed Slytherin who treated everyone else as dirt. He'd surely treat me – a muggleborn – the same way.

_Oh, well … I suppose that's my __**real**__ punishment for breaking my curfew …_

Draco slammed his bag on the table, emphasizing how annoyed with being in detention he was. He glanced at me and frowned ever so slightly, obviously he had no idea who I was. However, he said nothing and just sat down silently. Madam Pince gave us both a huge pile of quills, parchment and ink. Honestly, why couldn't wizards use pens? It seemed so much more convenient.

I sighed and turned to Draco. As much as I didn't like the thought of talking with him, I knew that it had to be done if we both wanted to get done with this as quickly as possible.

"Um … We should divide the catalogue in two." I suggested. "So how about I take the book titles from A to M and also the ones that begin with numbers, while you take the book titles from N to Z. And … we'll leave the books that are entirely written in runes for later, ok?"

Draco looked at me with a disgusted face and shrugged. Apparently he thought that it was not worth his time to talk to me. Oh, well, I had said what I wanted to, so I didn't plan on talking to him any more either. I took the part of the catalogue that I needed to re-write and started to work. The sooner I got done with this, the sooner I could leave detention.

* * *

I had to admit – I liked reading books, but re-writing a library's catalogue was a boring task. On top of all every time I inhaled I could feel the dust that the library seemed to be drowned in going straight to my lungs. My throat was unnaturally dry and even swallowing caused me pain.

"Madam Pince?" I asked quietly, my voice slightly hoarse. "May I go to the restroom?"

She nodded, so I quickly stood up and headed out of the library. I didn't really need to use the restroom; I just wanted to get out of that dusty place. I also needed a little break from the dull chore or rewriting that catalogue. I went in the boys' restroom and headed to a sink. I turned the faucet and splashed some water on my face. Now that I was out of the dust-covered library, I could sense how clean the air was here and I took a deep breath.

"Oh, wow … it's like a drug!" I smiled as I leaned on the wall with closed eyes.

I heard some strange noise so I opened my eyes and stiffened. Draco was coming out of one of the stalls. His right hand was baled into a tight fist, which was rather peculiar.

"Oh … I didn't know you were here too." I smiled lightly.

After Draco had complained that I kept nudging him while writing – an absurd claim, seeing as he was sitting on my **left** and I was writing with my **right** hand – he was moved to another table. I had quickly forgotten about him, engulfed in my task so I had no idea that he had also left to use the restrooms.

Draco shoved his fist into his pocket. His face was slightly flushed and he looked rather guilty. Was he doing something wrong? Knowing him, he probably was.

"So what are you doing here? I thought that a goody two-shoes like you would stay in detention until the teachers say you're done." His lips curled in a mocking grin.

"Well, I've been sitting there for about-" I checked my watch. "-three hours. I think I can take a little break. And what about you? How long have you been hiding there just so that you won't do any detention?" I asked, frowning.

"I never said that **I** was a goody two-shoes." Draco crossed his arms and leaned on the stall door.

"And how do you know that I am?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, you're a Hufflepuff." He said, nodding to the yellow badge on my uniform. "Second, you're in the same year as me, I am sure that we share some classes, but I still have no bloody idea who you are. So I'm guessing that you ought to be one of those quiet, mousy blokes who just sit at the back of the class and try to be as prim and proper as they can."

"Well maybe you don't know who I am because I've been avoiding you since you're a nasty person?" I asked, pouting and stomping with my foot.

"Whatever." He shrugged. "Not like I want anything to do with you."

He headed to the door. As he walked past me, he made sure to shove me extra hard. I exclaimed surprised and stepped aside, holding my aching shoulder.

_He's so despicable! I hope that once this detention is over I'll never get to talk with him again._


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter is here! Oh, and just to make it clear guys, this story is taking place during Draco's sixth year so he and Angel are the same age! I' hope I'm doing a good job at keeping the Draco and the others fairly in character.

Please tell me what you think of the story so far!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_What an exhausting day … and I have to do it again tomorrow!_

I sighed as I plopped on the bed. I was so tired and my throat was still feeling kind of scratchy from all the dust in the library. I yawned and pulled the cover over my head. Curled up into a ball, I could feel the warmth surround me and I smiled happily.

_I'm so sleepy! And thinking about tomorrow just makes me feel even worse._

Of course, I had to oversleep. When I woke up the next day, it was already late in the morning and I had no time to go and eat breakfast. I didn't know what would happen if I was late for detention, but I figured that it wouldn't be good. I quickly got dressed and ran to the library.

I arrived just in time. Draco was already there. This time he was sitting at the same table that I would sit at, which surprised – he had made such a big fuss about this the previous day! But today it didn't seem like Draco would be complaining. I noticed that he was uncharacteristically silent and was looking down. Perhaps he was still exhausted from yesterday?

I sat down next to him and he turned his head to look at me. I was shocked at the desperation in his eyes. Why was Draco looking so distressed? Had he received some bad news? I suddenly remembered that his father had been imprisoned the previous summer and frowned in sympathy. It must be tough for him … Maybe this was why he was in detention right now?

"Um, Draco?" I asked quietly. "Are you feeling alright?"

He glared at me, but the menace was drowned in the anguish, so he ended up looking rather pathetic instead of threatening. I gave him a light smile, trying to think of a way to encourage him.

"Hey, we did most of the job yesterday, so we'll probably be done early today." I whispered and looked at Madam Pince cautiously. "So just … bear this for a few more hours, ok?"

He stared at me in silence, but gave a very small nod and then looked ahead, grabbing a quill. I smiled and did the same, then dragged my half of the catalogue closer.

_Alright… Maybe today won't be as bad?_

* * *

About two hours into detention my empty stomach started rumbling loudly. I blushed, hoping that Draco was too occupied to hear that – it was an **embarrassing** sound.

"You hungry?" Draco asked quietly, still looking down at his parchment.

"Ah … y-yeah … I didn't have breakfast today." I replied.

"Well then eat the parchment or something! Just make those annoying sounds stop. It's really distracting." He shot me a cold glare.

I pouted. And here I thought that maybe he'd be nicer today … I felt really foolish. I sighed and put a hand on my stomach. I had no intention of eating any parchment and besides, it wasn't like I could control the sounds my stomach made!

A few more hours later Madam Pince finally let us go. Draco immediately left while I stayed behind to help the librarian clear up all the empty ink bottles, broken quills and crumpled parchment. Then I left the library. Seeing as it was already supper time, I headed directly to the Great Hall. I made my way to my table where I found my friends already eating. I smiled and sat down.

"Hey, guys … How was your detention?" I asked as I grabbed my plate and started piling food onto it.

"It was horrid." Justin replied. "Charlie pushed me in a pile of dragon dung!"

"Oi, mate, I said I was sorry!"

I chuckled as I listened to the two bicker. It seemed like their detention had been much more pleasant than mine. Then again, people had always said that everything was much better when you were with your best friend.

I opted to consume as much food as I could instead of joining Charlie and Justin's conversation. I usually didn't eat so much, but I was **starving**. I never knew I could be this hungry!

"Woah, Angel, you better slow down! You might eat your fork!" Charlie exclaimed, eyeing me with disbelief.

I would have laughed at his silly comment, but my mouth was full with mashed potatoes, so I just shrugged. Then I swallowed my food and washed it down with a lot of pumpkin juice. I suddenly felt odd, like someone was watching me. Putting my goblet down, I looked around and finally spotted Draco who was sitting on the Slytherin table and looking at me with an amused expression on his face. He was probably making fun of me … I frowned and turned my back to him, choosing to ignore him. Now that my detention was over, I didn't have to come near that nasty guy every again! Besides, I had more important things to do right now.

_Ohh, pumpkin pie! Yum!_

"Hey, Angel, you heard what's happened?" Justin asked suddenly.

"Hm?" I looked at him. "Ah, I don't think so. What's happened?"

"Katie Bell from the Gryffindor quidditch team has been attacked in Hogsmeade! Apparently she's so severely hurt she had to be moved to St. Mungo's!"

"What?!" I exclaimed and froze as I was reaching to get some pumpkin pie. "W-wait, was it death eaters? In Hogsmeade?"

I looked at the teachers' table and frowned. Professor Dumbledore was missing … When was the last time that I had seen him? I couldn't recall. The rest of the teachers looked rather strained. Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick were whispering with heads almost bumping; professor McGonagall was eyeing the students with her usual stern expression and professor Snape had his gaze fixed on the Slytherin table. Probably the only teacher who didn't look fazed at all was professor Trelawney. She taught Divination but I had never attended her class. I had however heard a lot about her from other students. From what I could understand she was rather eccentric and had the habit of predicting only misfortune to others. How odd…

_I wonder if she predicted that things would get so dark… _

* * *

_Ow … I wish I could take today off …_

I yawned loudly as I trudged along the chilly corridor. A double potions class on Monday – how exhausting! And the dungeons were so cold! I frowned and wrapped my robe tightly around my body.

I used to like potions, even if professor Snape was not the most pleasant person in world. Then again, people had different methods of teaching and no matter how scary he was, he was a **good** teacher.

The new Potions teacher, professor Slughorn, was much different. He was cheerful and always willing to help, but I didn't really like how quickly he decided whether someone was worth his time. Moreover, now that we were in our sixth year, not everyone had received a good enough grade to attend Potions class. Me and Ernie Macmillan were the only Hufflepuffs who had passed. It was rather embarrassing, since we were the house with the fewest people in Potions – Gryffindor had three students and both Slytherin and Ravenclaw had four. Was the Potions O.W.L. really that hard?

I sighed as I entered the classroom and took a seat. I normally sat alone, since the tables were for four people and Ernie usually sat with the three Gryffindors – Harry, Ron and Hermione. Maybe he was hoping that sitting close to the two best students in Potions would make him good as well?

I prepared my cauldron for brewing and took my potions book out. Judging from previous classes I thought that today we would learn how to make an Ageing potion – a concoction which caused anyone who drank it to age, temporarily of course. I looked over the instructions quickly – it was a bit complicated. One had to make sure to add the exact amount of ingredients stated in the recipe, otherwise the potion might turn a person so old that they'd die immediately of old age.

_Why do we always have to learn how to make such potentially deadly potions? Wouldn't it be much more practical to learn how to brew something practical, like cures to some common illnesses or something?_

"Wah!" I exclaimed as I felt something slimy hit my face. I looked down at the table and saw about a dozen disgusting-looking and oily grey spheres. "A-are those eel eyes? How gross!" I looked up and saw Draco grinning at me.

_Did he throw those at me? Is he a little kid?_

I sighed and cleaned the table. There was no use confronting Draco about it – he had his three friends behind his back. Sure, Harry and his friends would probably defend me – we were on good terms, even if we hadn't spoken that much – but I didn't want to cause any trouble because of Draco's childish stunt.

_I just need to grit my teeth until professor Slughorn starts the lesson._


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! ^_^ I hope that you guys like it.

Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It seemed that my assumption was correct – we were indeed going to learn how to brew an Ageing potion. I went to the ingredients cupboard to get some of the stuff I needed for the concotion that we were going to make. As I turned around to go back to my table, I bumped straight into Draco.

"Ow! Sorry…" I apologized.

_Was he standing behind me deliberately?_

"Watch where you're going, runt!" He smirked and grabbed the flask of dried pomegranate seeds from my hands and walked away.

"H-hey! You can't just take that from me! There's like a hundred more in the cabinet!" I called after him.

_He's just trying to push my buttons. I better ignore him._

I took another flask from the cupboard and returned to my own seat. I opened my textbook to the correct page and read the instructions a few times carefully.

_Alright … first I'll need to boil the water and then add some basil leaves and stir until the water changes colour …_

After a long hour of hard work I had to admit that I had done something wrong. The potion was supposed to be a rich green colour, but mine was … well, yellowish-green. I checked the instructions again and tried to figure out where I had gone wrong.

_This doesn't make any sense… I know that I'm not an expert at making potions, but this time followed the instructions closely. I didn't do anything wrong. But then why is my potion so weird?_

"Um … professor Slughorn? Could you help me?" I asked shyly, raising my hand.

He came to my table and I explained my dilemma to him. He listened carefully and then looked at my potion, furrowing his eyebrows in slight confusion. He muttered a few words under his nose while waving his wand over my cauldron. Suddenly his face brightened.

"Ah! It's quite simple, really. Your potion has been tainted. You must have added the wrong ingredient at some point." He said cheerfully. "Remember, a keen eye is important when brewing! One wrong ingredient can cause quite the problems. I remember that my old landlady once misread a recipe and used clove instead of clover. Next thing we knew, she'd blown a hole in the ceiling!" He chuckled and walked away, still reminiscing and smiling softly.

"Wrong ingredient …" I repeated. "But that … how?"

I only had the ingredients I needed for the Ageing potion on my table, so it was impossible for me to have added a wrong one even by accident. As I was staring at my cauldron puzzled, I heard someone chuckling. I looked up and saw that Draco and the other Slytherins were laughing at me.

_Did they do something to my potion? How-_

My eyes grew wide as I recalled that about fifteen minutes ago I had gone to wash my sleeve after accidentally spilling ginger dust on it. During that time someone could have slipped something in my potion and ruined it. I sighed as I sat down. There were just a little more than ten minutes left until the end of class – not enough time to make a new potion.

_Why are they messing with me like this?_

I sighed sadly and sank a bit in my chair, feeling embarrassed that Draco and his friends had managed to make a fool out of me. Why would they start picking on me suddenly? They had ignored me for more than five years and then suddenly they'd decided to mess with me? That sounded very unlikely.

_Maybe they just got bored with their other victims and need a new one? What should I do…_

I slowly started to clean up. Now that my potion was useless, there was nothing more I could do but throw it away. When the bell rang, indicating that class had ended, I took my bag and was the first to leave the room. I walked, looking down at my feet and far too gloomy to pay attention to my surroundings. Which was why I was so surprised when someone pushed me aside, throwing me hard against the wall.

"H-hey!"

I glared at Draco who just grinned back at me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, trying not to show how upset I really was.

"Because it's bloody fun." Draco snickered.

"That's not fair! I've never done anything to you." I said, pouting.

He just shrugged as he walked away. He stopped before turning behind a corner only to flip me off before disappearing. I sighed and straightened up.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Harry and his friends had apparently witnessed what had happened. I forced myself to smile and shrugged.

"Y-yeah … I'm just kind of anxious, I guess ... I'm not used to being bullied." I replied.

"Well don't let Malfoy get to you, mate." Ron said rather aggressively. "You ought to stand up to him, otherwise he won't leave you alone."

"Thanks… I'll try." I muttered. "Oh, Harry … I heard what happened to Katie Bell. She's your friend, right?"

Harry nodded and his face darkened.

"Yes. We're all hoping that she recovers soon. That way she can tell us what happened exactly." He said.

I frowned slightly.

"It's horrible that these kinds of things happen. I guess none of us are safe right now, hm?"

* * *

The next morning I was eating breakfast in the Great Hall when the mail came. I wasn't really expecting anything besides the Daily Prophet, so I was quite surprised when an owl landed in front of my plate, holding a single piece of parchment.

_What is this?_

I took the parchment from the owl and looked at it, turning it around in my hand. It was completely empty. Was this a joke? Or had this owl simply picked this from the ground and decided to give it to someone? I shrugged as I crumpled the piece of paper in my fist and tossed it in my bag. By the time I had finished my toast with jam, I had completely forgotten about it.

I had the whole morning free, so I headed to the library to do some research about a paper I had to write. Justin was off to his Muggle Studies class and Charlie – being the lazy guy that he was – had headed to the common room to catch up on his sleep.

I went in the library and went off to search for the book I needed. I had a very long paper I had to write for Defence Against the Dark Arts. The topic of my assignment was werewolves. I had already written about a third of the essay but I wanted to include a werewolf's point of view. I had a feeling that professor Snape wouldn't like it and would probably give me a low grade for it, but I felt like I needed to make a point that not all werewolves were evil and that some of them are just average people looking to survive despite their condition.

_Ah! There it is._

I picked the book from the shelf. Hairy Snout, Human Heart – an autobiography written by an unknown werewolf who wanted the world to read about his struggles with his curse. It would be an excellent source for my paper. Suddenly someone snatched the book from my hand.

"H-hey!" I pouted and turned to face whoever had taken my book. "Ugh ... Draco … Why am I not surprised?" I sighed, getting tired of the Slytherin's tricks.

_Just remember what Ron said. I need to stand up to him and he'll leave me alone._

He looked at the book titles and grinned.

"So you're one of those that think the werewolves are man's best friend?" He mocked.

"L-look, there are werewolves who just want to lead a normal life. Remember professor Lupin?" I asked. "Now **please** give me my book back. I need it to finish my assignment."

"Are you daft or something?" Draco asked frowning. "Haven't you been reading the newspaper? The Dark Lord's got a whole army of werewolves! You still think those monsters are our friends?"

"Not all of the werewolves are on **his** side." I retorted.

"I get it…" He smirked. "So you're one of those wishy-washy blokes that think that there's good in everyone." He scoffed. "How pathetic! You know what, why don't you go to one of those families that have lost a child to Fenrir Greyback and tell them that "not all werewolves are evil"? Let's see if they'd agree with you?"

"M-maybe they won't, but that's understandable!" I said, blushing brightly. "And for your information, I don't think that there's good in everyone! I wish that there was, but seeing everything that's happened in the last year, I have to admit that there are people who are pure evil." I sighed and shook my head weakly. "But I **do** believe that you shouldn't assume that everyone is bad just because of a few rotten eggs in the basket."

"That's even more pathetic!" He hissed. "So what, you think that someone who can turn into a vicious monster each month deserves to be treated like a normal person just because they haven't had the opportunity to kill someone yet?"

"Yes, because they don't have control over their actions while being in their werewolf form!" I said, raising my voice involuntarily. "Draco, if we follow your logic then we must treat people with mental disorders the same way too. But as you know, we **are** trying to help them. We have mental facilities, medications and therapies. And there is a way to help someone with lycanthropy too! The Wolfsbane potion gives people control over their werewolf form too!" I pouted and snatched the book from Draco. "Now please leave me alone! I'd like to do my homework in peace!"

"So what? You don't want to get in trouble again?" Draco grinned. "Ohh, you're such a goody two-shoes, you **have** to do your homework at all cost!"

_I've had enough of him!_

"Well maybe if your dad had been a goody two-shoes at least once in his life he wouldn't be in Azkaban right now!"

I held the book close to my chest as I turned my back to Draco and started walking away. I was glad that I had finally managed to shut him up. However, I couldn't shake off the shocked and hurt look on the Slytherin's face. Perhaps I had gone too far this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4! I was too eager to post it to actually check properly for any typos, so sorry if there are some mistakes! (≧ω≦) Anyway, have a little Angel/Draco fluff! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Please tell me what you think about the story so far! I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Ugh … I can't take this! I can't concentrate at all!_

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair a few times. I couldn't do any work in my current state – I was feeling too guilty to focus on my paper.

_I shouldn't have lashed out at Draco like that. He was a huge pest, true, but did I really need to stoop down to his level?_

I looked at where Draco was sitting. He was alone, a fact which surprised me – he used to hang around with two huge troll-like guys named Crabbe and Goyle. But I couldn't recall seeing the three of them together since the school year began. Perhaps … Draco had shut himself off from everyone because of what happened to his father?

I frowned sadly and stood up. This was going to be tough, but I knew that I had to do it, even if I ended up being ridiculed by the Slytherin again. I slowly walked towards the table where he was sitting.

"Hey … Draco?" I called him quietly.

He looked at me and frowned slightly before turning his head away. He was obviously cross with me and I didn't blame him. I sighed and sat on the empty chair next to him.

"Look … I'm sorry about what I said before." I began. "I realise that it must be tough for you with your dad in prison … I don't' really know why I even said that. I guess I was just fed up with you picking on me." I shrugged.

Draco said nothing. He just kept staring ahead.

_Well … I guess I deserve the silent treatment …_

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry … I'll leave you alone now …" I said and stood up. "Oh, and … if you ever feel like talking about it and you have no one else to turn to, you can always come to me. I promise that I'll at least listen to you."

I gave Draco a soft smile before returning to my table. Now that I had made amends, the weight in my stomach had disappeared and I could finally concentrate on my homework. I sat down and opened my book again.

_Alright … After the author was bitten, he ran away because he wanted to protect his family … he also changed his name …_

I was jotting down notes, not paying attention to anything else. When I finally tore my eyes away from the book, I saw that Draco was gone. I had no idea when he had left and I frowned slightly. I wasn't really certain what I had thought would happen, but I vaguely expected that he would approach me.

_I guess he is too proud to seek comfort from anyone … no matter how upset he is._

It was almost time for lunch, so I started to gather my belongings. I still hadn't finished my paper, but with the notes I had it wasn't going to be hard to write it.

"Hm? What's that?"

Among the quills and ink bottles lay a crumpled piece of parchment. I had no idea where it had come from so I picked it up. It had a message scribbled on it: **Meet me in the room on the seventh floor. **I blinked. Room on the seventh floor? That must be the Room of Requirement … But who was the note from? I hadn't noticed anyone come near my table, but then again, I was too busy with my research to pay attention to what was happening around me.

_Well, I still have some time before lunch … I guess I could go and see who gave me this message._

* * *

As expected, when I stepped onto the seventh floor I saw that the Room of Requirement had appeared. I opened the door and stepped inside. I gasped softly as I observed the room. It wasn't like that last time I had seen it. Now it looked more like a warehouse and it was filled with all kinds of objects!

_Woah … I wonder what could be found here if I just did a bit of rummaging?_

"Hello?" I called out and took a few steps forward. "Is anybody here?"

I heard a faint sound coming from behind a pile of furniture that had been somehow stacked together. I gulped and cautiously approached it, curious to see who was hiding there. Suddenly someone tackled me from behind, causing me to fall to the floor. I yelped surprised and managed to turn around to see who had attacked me, but just then that person hit me in the jaw! The blow was so painful that my vision darkened for a few seconds. My attacker took advantage of this as they continued to hit me endlessly.

"H-hey … Stop!" I cried out and reached out, trying to defend myself.

My eyesight finally cleared so I could see who my assailant was. I gasped when I realized that it was Draco. I was somehow able to grab one of his wrists. The Slytherin struggled to free himself while still throwing punches with his other hand. I pondered whether I should hit him when I felt something small and warm hit my face. Was it blood? I doubted it – neither I nor the other were bleeding. So what was going on? Then another warm droplet hit my face and I realized what it was.

_He's … crying?_

"Draco! Stop!" I yelled desperately.

To my amazement he did just that. The punches ceased but he remained on top of me, looking down. His blond bangs were covering his eyes, but I knew that he was still crying because his tears kept rolling down his cheeks and landing on me. Draco was shaking violently. I could feel my heart aching just by looking at him.

"Draco …" I muttered softly.

I carefully pushed him back so that I could sit up. Then I slowly stroked his cheek – I was being extra cautious because I had no idea how Draco would react to me touching him. To my relief he didn't slap my hand away, so I gently pulled him into a hug. My jaw hurt like hell and I could feel that the skin under my left eye was swelling, but I couldn't stay mad at the Slytherin. Not after I had seen him so broken!

"Shh … it's going to be fine…" I muttered soothingly, patting his back. "I know that it's tough, but you need to be strong, ok?"

"It's j-just so hard … I can't d-do it! I tried b-but I couldn't …" Draco sobbed weakly.

I frowned. What could I do? I hadn't the faintest clue how Draco might be feeling. I knew that his father deserved to be in prison – he was serving You-Know-Who after all – but at the same time I could understand that it would be hard for Draco and his family to accept that fact.

_That makes me think … What does Draco think about his father being a death eater?_

"!"

I jerked up slightly startled when Draco wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. He was no longer crying, but he still looked rather distressed. He had fallen silent and I decided not to say anything as well. I didn't mind him hugging me, I felt like he needed someone to hold him and comfort him.

We stayed like this for a long time. We probably would have stayed even longer, but my stomach decided to rumble at the most awkward moment ever. I flushed embarrassed as Draco moved away and looked at me questioningly.

"Sorry … I guess I'm kinda hungry …" I explained and chuckled lightly.

He sniffed and rubbed his cheeks. His eyes were still a bit red from all the crying, but otherwise he seemed fine.

"If you ever tell anyone about this I swear I'll make your life hell." He threatened.

"I know." I sighed.

_I guess he can't change that much so quickly, huh?_

Draco stood up and fixed his uniform. He then glanced at me and his lips formed the slightest of smiles.

"Thank you …" He said, looking quite uncomfortable as he uttered that phrase – obviously he wasn't used to expressing his gratitude. Without waiting for an answer, he turned around and left the room.

"Y-you're … welcome …" I replied and my voice echoed eerily in the empty room. I sat on the floor where Draco had left me for a few minutes, until my stomach rumbled again, reminding me of how famished I was. I jumped up on my feet and hurried to the Great Hall, hoping that I wouldn't be too late for lunch.

* * *

**Note: **Angel was part of DA, so that's how he knows about the Room of Requirement! Thought I should add this to clear things up!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, here's a new chapter! ^^ I hope you like it and I'm sorry for any typos - it's 1 a.m. here and I have no energy to spell check it, but I didn't want to wait until tomorrow morning to post it! (´ω｀)

Reviews are always welcome! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

A few weeks passed since my encounter with Draco in the Room of Requirement. I hadn't had the chance to speak with him at all. It seemed like he was ignoring me – he didn't even pick on me anymore. Well, it was understandable – perhaps he thought that if he paid me any attention in public then people would somehow find out what happened between us. Anyway I was too busy to think about Draco – the lessons were gradually becoming more complicated and the assignments our professors handed out were more time-consuming than before. I was often forced to skip breakfast just so that I'd have extra time to do some research in the library. With all that stress slowly accumulating, I was rather looking forward to the winter break. True, I would have to do some studying during the holidays too, but at least I'd be able to relax a little too.

The weather was becoming much colder and the days much shorter. The chill in the air was most noticeable in the dungeons, where we had our Potions classes. One Monday in the beginning of December we were waiting for class to start. I shivered, feeling the cold crawl under my skin, and paced around in feeble attempts to keep warm.

Potions classes recently had been more pleasant for me. It seemed as if Harry and Ron had had some falling out with Hermione, because she now sat at my table during class – which, in turn, improved my performance in class. I was rather curious about what might have happened between them – they had been friends since their first year, after all – but I didn't want to appear too nosy.

"Wah!"

My thoughts were interrupted as someone pushed me from behind and sent me straight into the table. I winced as the sharp edge of the table rammed into the lower part of my stomach. The pain nearly blinded me. I turned around, teary-eyed, trying to see who had pushed me.

"Draco …?"

He just looked at me coldly and then headed to his own table. I stared after him. What could have happened for him to act so hostile towards me again?

"Just ignore, him, Angel." Hermione said. "He's so repulsive!"

_But he's not always like that. He also has a sensitive side. And he must feel so alone … What happened to make him so angry? Did he get some bad news or something? I need to talk to him as soon as possible._

* * *

I could barely wait until class was over. When the bell finally rang I quickly jumped up and started gathering my stuff, keeping an eye on Draco at the same time so that he wouldn't be able to escape. I had to talk to him. I needed to at least try and figure out what was wrong, otherwise I wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully.

I saw Draco leave the room alone and I hurried after him. We were still within earshot of the other students, so I didn't dare call his name. I just followed him silently, like a shadow, until he suddenly made a sharp turn and walked into a restroom. I hesitated for a second and then followed him inside.

I had barely managed to close the door behind me when he grabbed me by my tie and dragged me into one of the stalls. I couldn't even yelp in panic before he slammed me against the wall and stared at me.

"W-what …"

"Heard you were going home for the holidays." He said coldly.

"I … well, yeah… I miss my family." I replied.

"You **promised** me that you would be here for me." Draco said loudly. "You told me that if I needed to talk to someone, you would be here. And now what, you'll leave me on my own for the holidays? Are you a liar? Does your word mean nothing to you?"

I blinked and flushed embarrassed. I didn't think that my decision to go home for the holidays – something so natural and understandable – would be received so badly.

"Draco, you can always write to me …" I began but he cut me off.

"And then I'll wait for days for you to reply!"

I sighed. What should I do? I really hadn't thought about Draco when I decided to go home.

"Draco … I'm really sorry. I didn't think that you'd need me …"

"What rubbish! You claimed that you cared about me, you gave me that little speech that you would comfort me and then you run away?" He scowled. "Can't you stay?" His last words were uttered in a quiet, sad voice.

"Draco … I already told my parents that I'm coming home… I'm sorry." I frowned sadly.

He sighed and looked down, releasing his grip on me.

"I thought that I could trust you … You didn't seem like the others." He muttered. "Forget it." He shook his head and stepped out of the stall.

I looked after him, frowning sadly. He sounded so broken … I felt my heart shatter in pain. The poor guy – he obviously had no one else he could talk to about his problems. And it sounded like he was going to stay in Hogwarts for Christmas. He'd surely be even more lonely than usual – as far as I knew, everyone were going home for the winter break. He'd be all alone in the whole castle, except for the ghosts and the teachers …

_Wait … what if …_

"Hey … Draco!" I called out and chased after the blond. I took his hand gently. "Why don't you come with me to my parents' house?" I suggested. "My parents will be very welcoming, I promise, plus it will be far better than staying here."

He looked at me wide-eyed.

"Are you serious? You want me to come to your home?" He asked.

"Um … that's what I just said." I chuckled softly. "Look, this is a simple solution to your problem. You don't want me to be away from you and if you come with me then I'll be by your side at all time." I pointed out. "So, what do you say?"

"But … your parents are mudbloods, aren't they?"

"Don't say that word." I scolded him, frowning quite upset. "Draco … I'm offering you a warm and cosy home where you will be more than welcomed for the holidays. True, perhaps the food my mother would prepare for our Christmas dinner won't be as delicious as the ones that the elves would prepare here, but I don't think that food is that important to you." I smiled lightly. "And quite frankly, I think that catching a glimpse of a muggle's life might make you change your mind. Perhaps you'll see that muggles are not lower than wizards."

"Don't get too cocky!" Draco frowned. "I'll need to think about this."

"Alright." I nodded, smiling. "Oh, but make sure you give me a definite answer soon. I need to write my parents and tell them that you are coming too."

Draco nodded and left the restroom. I shook my head, smiling lightly to myself.

So that was why Draco had acted so aggressive towards me! He had just been upset, thinking that I had abandoned him. To be honest, I was feeling rather relieved. I had feared that maybe he had decided he didn't want to be friends with me, or that he would much rather be my bully.

_I'm happy that he treasures whatever it is we have so much. I knew that he had a nice side._

Later that same day I was sitting in the Hufflepuff common room and reading one of the books that I had brought from my home. The books in the school library were interesting, true, but when it came to fiction I would always prefer works written by muggles.

Wearing a very warm and fuzzy sweater and sitting close to the roaring fire, I couldn't feel the cold at all and I was happily immersed in my book when I heard a tapping on the window. I looked at the windows and saw one of the school owls.

_How odd …_

I stood up and went to open the window. The bird didn't even enter the common room; it just dropped a piece of parchment in my feet and flew away. I quickly closed the window to prevent the cold to enter and picked up the piece of paper. Reading the message, I smiled softly. It had no name on it, yet I instinctively knew who it was from.

The piece of parchment contained only one sentence: **I'll come.**


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6! I'm so sorry that it took so long! (╥_╥) I hope you like it!

Please read and review! I'd really appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I yawned and curled up in my seat, closing my eyes. Just a couple more hours and the train would reach London. I was so excited to see my parents that I couldn't sleep at all last night. Now I was quite drowsy and the soft rocking of the train was slowly putting me to sleep.

"Hey, you hear what happened at Slughorn's party?" Justin asked me suddenly.

I shook my head, still keeping my eyes closed. I didn't really care about that party – true, people who had attended the party had said that it had been quite the glamorous event, with delicious food and drinks and a lot of famous wizards making an appearance. Some even claimed that there had been a vampire at the gathering – something which I thought was quite the irresponsible thing to do.

"No … what happened? Did someone get too sloshed or something?" I asked indifferently, trying to make myself more comfortable. I wrapped the thick sweater tighter around my body, enjoying the warmth that was surrounding me.

_These seats are so uncomfortable … I wonder if there's a charm that could make a seat cosier. Probably not … But I could transform it into something more comfortable I guess …_

"Even better!" Justin snickered. "Malfoy tried to crash the party but Filch caught him."

"What?!" I opened my eyes and straightened up in my seat, staring at my friend completely shocked. "He did that? Why?"

"Dunno …" He shrugged. "Guess now that his dad's in Azkaban, Malfoy isn't such a big shot anymore. Guess he still thought he could do whatever he wanted. He got what was coming to him."

I frowned. Draco of course had refused to be in the same compartment as me and my friends – he apparently was too proud to admit that he and I were friends – thus I had ended up sharing a compartment with Justin, Charlie and two Ravenclaw girls. So I could only speak to Draco after the train stopped in London. I sighed. Just perfect …

_Why would he do something so pointless? I bet he got into a lot of trouble …_

* * *

The train finally arrived at platform 9 3/4. Everyone quickly got out, eager to be reunited with their families, but I made sure that almost everyone had left before I stepped out of the train. I soon found Draco waiting for me near the barrier, looking rather nervous. Was he actually frightened of the idea of meeting my parents? The sight of him being so insecure made me chuckle softly while I approached him. He looked at me and frowned suspiciously.

"What are you grinning at?" He asked grumpily.

"Nothing, nothing …" I waved my hands and gave him a huge smile. "Now come on."

"Where are your parents?" Draco inquired, looking around the place. By that time we were the only two people standing on the platform.

"Ah … They aren't here. They're too busy with work to be able to come and meet me here." I explained. "I always take the train to my town. They'll get us from the train station there."

"Wait … so your parents never pick you up when you come back from school?" He asked, obviously surprised. "Isn't that kind of … unpleasant?"

"Why would it be? It's not like my parents want things to be this way. They're just too busy with work to come to London just to pick me up." I shrugged. "I've been doing this since the winter break in my fourth year. I'm used to it. Now come on."

Draco looked like he wanted to say something else, but I grabbed my suitcase and headed to the platform barrier. He sighed and followed me.

"So are we going on **another** train?" He grumbled.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, this one won't be as long. It's just an hour until we reach my station. And I'll pay for your ticket – I assume that you don't have any muggle money on you, am I right?"

"I don't even know what muggle money are supposed to look like." He replied, looking rather uncomfortable.

I smiled and took my wallet out. I took a few bills from them and gave them to Draco. He blinked a few times and turned the money in his hands, studying it with apparent curiosity. I chuckled as I observed his confused reaction.

"You have paper money? You pay with money made out of **paper**?" He finally muttered.

"Yeah. They're called pounds or quid. " I explained as I took the money back.

"But … you do realise that when you go to buy toilet paper, you pay with paper as well? So why don't you just wipe your …"

"Draco!" I laughed and pushed him playfully. "You're such a child!"

He grinned and I laughed again. This was the first time I saw him so happy – he was genuinely smiling and joking. This made me think – ever since I started paying more attention to him, I hadn't seen him smile even once.

Had Draco truly been that miserable?

We both went through the barrier and then I led Draco to the ticket machines. He looked at them quite confused, obviously wondering what those large metal boxes were. I smiled lightly to myself as I quickly found the ticket that we needed. I inserted the money in the slot and a few seconds later two tickets emerged from another slot. I noticed that Draco looked quite impress, although he seemed to be trying quite hard not to show it. I chuckled.

"So are you ready to admit that muggles are just as good?" I asked amused.

"No!" He wrinkled his nose. "Shut up!"

I smiled and shook my head. Oh, Draco … Exactly **how** stubborn could you be?

* * *

"This is so boring!" Draco complained and pouted.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. About twenty minutes ago we had boarded the train and ever since then all he had done was rant and rave. I opened my bag and rummaged in it. I took out my iPod and untangled the earphones' cord, then put one in my ear and handed him the other. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"This plays music." I explained. "But you need to put this in your ear to be able to listen to it. Come on, this is certainly better than doing nothing."

Draco rolled his eyes and then took the earphone, carefully plugging it in his ear. I scooted closer to him and played my favourite song. I sensed him flinch beside me – it must feel strange hearing music in one of your ears for the first time. I hoped that he at least liked the song. After the initial shock had dissolved, of course.

We sat there in complete silence for the rest of the train ride, just enjoying all of the songs that I had stored in my iPod. When we finally arrived at the station, we gathered our luggage and left the train.

My parents were waiting for us in the station – it was too cold for them to be standing outside on the platform. I had wisely chosen just to tell them that Draco was my friend and not to mention the bullying and the fights. I had a feeling that it would spoil the festive mood.

"Hi, mum, dad!" I grinned and hugged my parents. I hadn't seen them in a long time, after all. Then I took a step backwards and gestured to Draco. "This is Draco Malfoy, he's in my year but he's in another house."

I had to admit, I was quite impressed with Draco. He was admittedly nervous, but he was acting quite politely. He wasn't looking down on my parents, he wasn't being disrespectful but he wasn't being shy either. He stepped forward and shook hands with my parents, exchanging the usual pleasantries with them. It was actually nice to see him acting like this.

We went to the car and my dad helped us put our luggage in the trunk. I had expected that the ride to my house would be awkward, but it turned out that Draco was actually quite adept at making pleasant small talk. Who knew?

"Oh, and Draco, you'll be staying in the guest bedroom. It's not as big as the rest of the rooms but I have done everything I can to make it cosy." My mom said, turning to look at Draco who was sitting in the back seat beside me.

"Thank you, ma'am, I'm sure that I will love the room." He replied and gave my mother a warm smile.

I raised an eyebrow at this. Was Draco really acting this way? I had never seen him like this – so friendly and polite. He was getting along so easily with my parents! Was this the person who he really was deep down?

_I'm happy that I invited him to stay with me for the holidays. I think that he really needs this._

We arrived at my house and I showed Draco to his room. I had actually never been in our guest bedroom since we renovated it last summer. Until then we had always used it as a semi-bedroom and semi-storage space – I remembered that my old bicycle used to gather dust in the corner. But now the room was renewed and empty of all unneeded objects. It was actually a really nice room, albeit a bit small.

"I'm sure that your own bedroom back home is much bigger than this … But you'll only be here for about two weeks." I said.

"It's fine." He interrupted me and sat on the bed. "Really … I like the room. Don't worry about it."

"Alright then." I smiled and sat down beside him. "Well, I'm sure that you must be tired. How about you rest for a while? I'll help my mum prepare supper and then call you when it's done."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked and looked at me. "I could help."

"Really?" I chuckled. "Do you know how to cook?"

"Ah … not really …"

I laughed and patted him on the back.

"It's really nice of you to offer your help, but you're our guest. We can't have you doing chores on your first day here, can we?" I chuckled. "Now just get some rest. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour."

I stood up, ready to head to the kitchen to help my mother. But Draco suddenly reached out and grabbed me by the wrist. I turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. He looked even more surprised by his actions than me. He was just staring at me, eyes wide and mouth slightly gaping. He shook his head quickly, trying to hide the light blush that was creeping onto his cheeks.

"I just … I wanted to say thank you. For inviting me." He muttered. "You're … exceptionally nice."

"Don't mention it." I smiled. "I'm glad that you accepted my invitation."

I patted Draco on the back one last time and then left the room. For some reason I couldn't stop smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, guys! Sorry that I'm so slow with updating this story, I'm currently more invested in my Free! story. Plus it's kinda hard to write about Draco and Angel during winter break while it's like a million degrees here! (_)

This chapter is nothing special, to be honest, but it's the best that I could come up with, so I hope that you guys like it. 3

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Oi."

I gasped slightly at the sudden voice and jerked up. I blinked a few times as I stared at Draco. My thoughts were still chaotic, but I slowly started to recall what was going on. We had arrived at my home yesterday for winter break and after a nice dinner with my parents we had gone to bed – we were quite tired after having travelled almost all day. From what I could remember, I'd fallen asleep almost as soon as my head had hit the pillow.

_Why is Draco here, on my bed?_

I sat up, pulling the duvet up to my chest – not just out of humility. It was December and it was **cold**. I could already feel goosebumps forming on my skin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shyly.

"I woke up and I'm bored now." He shrugged.

I glanced at the alarm clock beside my bed and winced. 7:04 … This was supposed to be winter break, wasn't it? It would be nice if I could sleep at least until 8 a.m. … I sighed.

"You sure are an early bird." I commented, smiling lightly. "I bet you have no troubles going to classes on time."

"My parents always make me wake up early. They say that sleeping in a sign of laziness." He replied with a shrug.

I frowned. The way he said that … His eyes darkened ever so slightly and his lips twisted into a ghost of a smile … Did his parents treat him badly? Surely not… But then again, perhaps they thought that what they were doing was the right thing when in fact it was affecting their son negatively.

"Well, while you're here you can stay in bed as long as you'd like." I said, trying to cheer him up.

He looked at me and smiled faintly, shaking his head.

"I appreciate that … But I don't want to disrupt my sleep pattern." He looked at me and frowned. "I apologise. I didn't even consider that you might be still sleeping. I promise that I won't come and bother you so early in the morning from now on."

"Speaking of which …" I began slowly. "Was I doing anything strange while sleeping?"

Draco looked at me with a raised eyebrow. He tapped his chin a few times, pondering.

"You were smiling." He finally replied. "But I didn't think that was odd. You're always smiling, you know? Even when you're sad. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know… I think I was having a weird dream, but I can't remember anything. I just have this strange feeling, you know?" I blushed slightly. "You probably think I sound ridiculous, don't you?"

"No … Actually, I know exactly what you mean." He said, smiling lightly. "It's fine. But you really weren't doing anything odd. So don't worry about it." He looked at me and chuckled quietly. "So are you gonna leave your bed soon?"

"Hm … I'm not sure… It's kinda warm here and if I get out of bed I'm going to freeze." I replied.

"Oh, come on!" Draco exclaimed and shook his head. "If you want to be warm then move to some place where there's no snow."

"That would be nice." I smiled dreamily. "I'd love to go somewhere where it's sunny, where I could drink something with lots of ice cubes in it …. I bet it would be just perfect."

"So you hate cold, huh?" He grinned.

"I just prefer warmth." I shrugged. "Is that so bad? But I'll get out of bed in a few minutes. It would be rude not to do this. Um … could you leave the room while I get dressed, please?"

He nodded with understanding and then stood up. Flashing a sly smirk at me, he flicked my forehead playfully. I winced slightly and pouted.

"Right. I'll be in my own room then." He chuckled and left.

Once I was left alone, I remained under the covers for a few more minutes. Finally I managed to gather enough strength to pull the blanket off of me. I shivered at the sudden change in temperature and quickly started to change my clothes, putting on something warmer.

Now clad in a thick sweater and a pair of jeans, I went to Draco's room. I found him sitting on the bed, rifling through a book that I had loaned him. It was an old fantasy series set in a fictional world. I had thought that he'd enjoy reading that, but the expression he wore on his face was a mixture of confusion and mocking.

"You mud- er … you muggles have so much things wrong about magic." He said, not even looking up.

I chuckled and sat down beside him.

"Well, this book is about a **fictional** world. Who knows, maybe there the laws of magic are different." I smiled softly. "But to be honest muggles do tend to think that magic is more powerful than it actually is. Most of them think that all a wizard has to do is snap their fingers and magic does the rest."

"Would be nice if I really were like that, eh?" Draco chuckled, closing the book and pushing it aside. He lay down on his back, resting his arms beneath his head. "Did you believe in magic when you were a kid? I mean, before you knew that you could do magic."

I was silent for a while, contemplating my answer.

"Well … I always knew that there was **something**, you know?" I finally spoke. "I'm not sure if I realized that it was magic, but I knew that there had to be something more than what I saw in my life." I smiled fondly. "I was so happy when I discovered that magic really existed. You can't imagine that."

"I guess I can't." He nodded thoughtfully.

I grinned and stood up, then grabbed Draco by the wrist.

"Now come on. I plan on showing you as much of the muggle world as I can. It's a whole new world~" I sang the last part and then giggled at the confused expression on Draco's face. "That's from a song." I explained.

"Alright … You can't sing by the way."

"I know, but I do it anyway. It's fun." I giggled again.

"Fine … So what do you have planned?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could start by walking around the town. I can show you my old school and all the places that I love going to." I replied.

"Sounds good. Shall we get going then?"

* * *

"This is a **school**?" Draco asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he looked at my old school's building. "It looks like a prison."

"Well, that's public schools for you." I chuckled. "That's the school I used to attend before I got my Hogwarts letter. It was actually a really nice place. I have lots of fun memories here." I smiled softly.

"So what do you muggles study?" Draco asked curious.

"Oh … Well, I had Maths, History, English, Literature …" I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"That sounds so weird." He raised his eyebrows and looked back at the school. "It looks so small."

"Yeah, it's no castle, huh?" I laughed.

"There is one thing I like though." He admitted. "You got to go home to your family every day. That must have been nice."

"Yeah, it was …" I nodded. "It's kinda embarrassing … But the hardest thing about going to Hogwarts to me was getting used to being away from my parents for a large part of the year. I was only 11 years old at the time and it was the first time I was so far away from them." I admitted, blushing brightly.

"You know that what you just told me is going to come back and bite you in the arse, right?" Draco chuckled.

"Yeah …" I laughed too. "But I thought that we were friends now. Would you do something like this to your friends?" I pouted, feigning being hurt.

"Hm … Yes." He grinned. "C'mon, what'd you expect from me?"

I laughed and nudged him playfully.

"Right, right …"

"So … now that we saw your school, what else have you planned?" He asked.

"Hmm …" I thought. "Are you feeling hungry?"


End file.
